


A Mad Tea Party

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [14]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Riley finds Liam without Luca, sending all of the palace security into a frenzy trying to figure out what is going on. With Riley having morning sickness every 20 minutes, how is this going to pan out? And even though Bastien seems to have it covered, sometimes walking into the Lion’s den is what’s required.





	A Mad Tea Party

I dry my hands in the air dyer, leaning my head over the sink. Trying my best to not get sick again. My stomach threatens to betray me, before settling down again. Taking in one final deep breath, I look myself over in the mirror, flicking a small chunk of oatmeal from my hair. The diner is still packed, a line to the bathroom forming. Politely squeezing past people, approaching Liam at the counter, I don’t see Luca. I brush Liam’s arm, him finishing his joke with the host before acknowledging me.

“Where is Luca?” I ask, trying to stay calm, but the small hairs on my arms standing up.

“He went with you to the bathroom” Liam says calmly

“No, Liam he didn’t” Panic now in my voice

Liam whirls around, looking behind the counter. A calm expression on his face, until I see him look out the window. Turning my head, my heart drops. A limo, speeding away from the diner. Before I hear what Liam says, I’ve run out of the diner, sprinting down the road.

“LUCA!” screaming so loud my throat feels like it will rip “LUCA!”

Liam catches up to me quickly, wrapping my arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest. My back to him, my heart pounding outside of my body. His phone is already pressed to his ear, barking into it. Bastien calm as ever on the other end of the line.

“My baby” I whimper in Liam’s arms, watching the limo continue to speed away

As I whirl around to face Liam, I see Justin, our driver in the corner of my eye. I dip down, sliding easily out of Liam’s grip and making a run for it towards Justin. Realizing that Luca isn’t even in our limo, further worries me, making my blood feel like the water boiling in a pot.

“Where the hell is my son?!” I scream, Liam turning around and realizing the same thing as me.

I catch up to Justin whose just about to shut his door. I rip it back open,

“Where the hell is my son Justin?!” the shrill scream escapes me

Justin looks scared, but he also looks apologetic and I just don’t give a shit. I shove him, knocking his shoulder into his seat,

“Don’t make me repeat myself, where the hell is my son?! You know, the Prince! His father coming over, who’s the King!” I say a little quieter

Justin drops his face, looking down at his lap. I grab his chin, forcing him to look at me,

“Don’t you fucking play me! Where is he?!” I say, tears streaming down my face “Please, I have to know”

Justin has tears in his eyes too now, Liam comes up behind me, his hand placed gently on my back.

“Riley, please let me handle this” his voice is so calm

I let go of Justin’s chin, holding the door open as Liam roughly grabs him by his shirt collar, pulling him out of the limo. He pins Justin to the limo by his shoulders, lowering his voice, to a deep, raspy sound.

“I cannot cause you any serious physical harm because we are in public, but I promise that if you do not, in this next moment, tell me where my son is,” Liam leans in closer, his nose inches away from Justin’s “I will see to it that you are thrown into the ocean, with the heaviest rocks in Cordonia tied to your feet”

Justin’s face goes pale, for a second I truly think he is going to vomit in Liam’s face.

“I…I don’t know” Justin stutters

Liam leans back a little,

“You do know. Tell me what you know, now” he says sharply

“A woman cracked the window and handed me a wad of bills. I was simply instructed to bring the child to the limo without anyone noticing” Justin says, sweat dripping down his face

Liams nods,

“What did the woman sound like? What she with anyone? What did she look like?” Liam asks

“A pearl necklace, hair too short to see what color” Justin swallows hard “A man with her, older sounding”

Liam lets Justin go, as he scrambles to climb into the limo driver’s seat and slams the door. As Liam walks back to me, a black security SUV pulls up in front of me. Liam swings the door open and I slide in, the car taking off as Liam pulls the door shut.

“Talk to us Bastien” Liam says firmly

“There are three limos, as far as we can tell. All with the same license plate. This was clearly planned as a way to trick us.” Bastien says neutrally “However, we have security on all three, body heat sensors registered three bodies in all limos, not including the driver.”

I shove my face into my hands, my tears stinging as they roll down my face.

“Continue” Liam says

“Of course, one limo was ruled out because the child was registered on the heat sensor as a female. Also too small to be Luca. The other two limos seem to be heading in opposite directions. One towards Aurelia and the other towards Fydelia.

“Obviously he is in the one going towards Fydelia” I sob

“Bastien” Liam sighs “Please call a physician to see Riley as soon as we reach the palace. You and I will continue to look for him”

I whip my head up so fast, I feel like my neck snapped apart from my spine.

“You will do no such thing!” I say sharply

“Riley, you’re pregnant. This stress can’t be good for you or the baby” Liam says, trying to hold my hand

“Excuse me, he is MY baby!” I yell at Liam

“My love, I understand but-”

“You understand nothing! You promised me his safety and well being! He’s only been a crowned Prince for three days! THREE DAYS LIAM! As long as you live, you said! As long as you live you said he would be safe!”

I lift my fingers up to his temple, feeling his pulse throb against my touch,

“Well, looks like you’re not a zombie so what the fuck?!” The tears now coming uncontrollably out of my eyes

“Riley, please. I can’t control everything. I meant what I said but no one could’ve prepared for this” he says, sadness in his eyes

“He is six! Liam he is six! He doesn’t need to be controlled, he needs to be watched! All you had to do was keep your eyes on him!” I yell, my stomach threatening me again

“For fucks sake, PULL OVER!” I yell at Michael, who looks at Liam for approval

“Do you want me to cover the back of Bastien’s seat in my vomit?!” I say, covering my mouth

Michael averts his eyes from Liam, pulling over immediately, I lean out of the car, heaving. Liam rubbing my back. I slam the door shut, Michael speeding back towards the palace as Liam hands me a napkin. I sink into the seat, feeling like a hurricane of emotion.

Michael slows to a stop in front of the palace, Bastien quickly opening my door for me, holding his hand out.

“Lady Riley, please be gentle with our King. He is new to being a father and this stress is not good for you or your unborn baby” Bastien says, as he lets go of my hand and heads into the palace behind Liam.

I follow them in, collapsing on the palace steps. Leo suddenly comes darting out of the room Liam and Bastien had just entered.

“You think you can handle a motorcycle ride? Though I’m not above stealing a security car for you” Leo says, holding out his hand for me

“What?” I say, thoroughly confused

“No one takes my nephew, let’s go get him. But in your condition..” he says, motioning to his stomach “A motorcycle may not be best”

“I’m fine” I say grabbing his hand

We run out of the palace, he tosses me a helmet as a black security SUV pulls up in front of us.

“Come on man, she’s pregnant. Get in the car McEwan!” Drake says, urgency in his voice

I swing open the passenger door, diving in, as Leo jumps in the backseat. Drake slams on the gas pedal, handing me a bottle of water. As I sip on the water, I feel bad for leaving Liam behind.

“Drake do you know where we are going?” I ask

“Yes. I stole a key as soon as I heard what happened. Staying in the security room made it clear, that Madeleine has him.” Drake sighs

“Leo, call Liam and tell him where we are going” I say, looking at Leo through the rearview mirror

“Are you sure?” Leo asks

“He’s his father” I say quietly, as Leo pulls out his phone and dials Liam.

While Leo fills in Liam on what’s going on and where to meet him, tears pool in my eyes. Spilling even though I will them not to.

“Drake…” I whisper

“He’s gonna be fine, I promise” Drake says, his own voice shaky

“No more promises” I whisper through my sobbing

Leo ends the call, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“It’ll be okay, Riley” Leo says, rubbing my shoulder

“But Madeleine… and Godfrey…” I sob into my hands

“Madeleine is harmless, despite how she comes off. She would never stoop so low as to hurt a child” Leo says

“And Godfrey?” I say, turning to look at Leo

Leo and Drake share a quick look, neither saying a thing. My heart sinks again, their silence sending me further down the rabbit hole. I crack my window, hoping the breeze will calm my nerves so I don’t get sick again.

“We’re here” As the ocean smell wafts into my nose and Madeleine’s estate comes into view.


End file.
